Armje Admirers
by Laura Scofield
Summary: Dannyl and Tayend have some teasing banter at Armje... And Dannyl lets Tayend know that he returns his feelings! Dannyl/Tayend, naturally ;D


_This is my fic for the BMT Word List Challenge. The prompt word I chose was "Attention".  
><em>

_For anyone who hasn't read the books lately,__ Errand__ is the first Ambassador to Elyne, the guy Dannyl works with! Don't mix him up with Irand the Librarian, or the fic will be very creepy. And __Velend__ is the guy who fancies Tayend, you probably already know!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Armje Admirers <strong>

_(Set at Armje, the day Dannyl realises his feelings for Tayend.) _

The magician and the scholar sat side by side on the grass, their backs resting lightly against the crumbling wall of the building.

They had spent the day wandering around the ruined city, stopping occasionally for Tayend to make quick sketches of buildings and to decipher the Sachakan runes on some of the walls. Dannyl had recovered a good deal of his magic, having spent the previous day resting. Now he and the scholar were sitting in companionable silence, and watching the sun's lazy progress down to meet the horizon.

"If we were in a romance novel, this would probably be where I break down and confess my undying love for you," Tayend said suddenly, in a contemplative voice.

Startled by his friend's comment, Dannyl just replied with a succinct, "What?"

"Oh, you know, like in those soppy romance novels," Tayend said lazily. He glanced over at Dannyl's puzzled face, and realised that a better explanation would be necessary. "Couples watching sunsets inevitably do stupid things."

"Oh… right." Dannyl was still baffled as to why Tayend was bringing this up. "Well, I'm not in the habit of reading romance novels."

Tayend laughed, which eased the slight awkwardness of the conversation. "I spent an appalling amount of time reading those kinds of books when I was younger," He explained. "I usually 'borrowed' them from my sister's room, hoping she wouldn't notice."

"Did she find out?"

"Oh, naturally! This _is_ Mayrie of Tremmelin we're talking about. After over a dozen of her books had mysteriously disappeared from her room, and then reappeared, she had obviously figured out what was going on. I came back to my room one evening to find all of Mayrie's books neatly arranged on my bed, with a note saying, _"Please accept this present, dear brother. I believe you will find more__ joy out of these books than I ever will." _I couldn't bear to look her in the face for a whole week!"

Dannyl smiled. "I'm sure your childhood was never dull with Mayrie as a sister."

Tayend grinned in acknowledgment, and then sobered. "But there were times when she was truly despicable… when I was ten; she refused to come to my rescue when a gang of her giggling friends harassed me!"

"What did they do to you?" The magician asked curiously.

Tayend grimaced. "They tied my hair in plaits, gave me a terrible make-over, and attempted to make me wear a dress." Seeing the incredulous look on Dannyl's face, Tayend hastily added, "Obviously they failed in regards to putting me in a dress! But only because my father walked in and nearly died at the sight of me. He made it clear to those girls that he didn't want his son to be given a make-over ever again. Of course, the poor girls were devastated."

They both laughed, and stared peacefully for some time at the descending sun. Once again, it was Tayend who broke the silence, this time with a question. "Dannyl… Would you mind if I asked you something personal?"

Fighting to calm the surge of alarm he felt at these words, Dannyl replied slowly, "Go ahead," All the while hoping he wouldn't regret his answer.

"Have you… have you been with any men before?" The Elyne asked tentatively. There was a pause in which Dannyl remained silent, and Tayend hurriedly felt a need to clarify his question. "I mean, I know you… you told me yesterday that you'd never been with anybody since you began healing away your feelings. But I just… I was just wondering about before that… Of course it's none of my business if you don't want to tell me!" Tayend finished in a rush, feeling acutely guilty for the uncomfortable look on Dannyl's face.

The magician did his best to keep his tone untroubled. _This isn't embarrassing at all, _he tried to assure himself. _Tayend's my friend, I can talk to him about this._ "Well," He started, not sure how to continue. He decided just to get the inevitable truth over with. "No."

He almost winced as he saw Tayend's eyes widen with surprise, and then fill with sympathy. Dannyl couldn't bear it; he _really_ didn't want his friend to pity him. He didn't want this to be something that would change how Tayend saw him, or make Tayend feel obliged to behave unnecessarily gentle towards him.

Tayend didn't know how to respond at first, and he cursed himself for not having prepared himself properly for this situation. After all, he had wanted to know the answer ever since Dannyl told him about healing his desires away. He hadn't fully thought through how he should react after Dannyl gave him that answer.

The silence between them grew long and painfully awkward, and Tayend couldn't stand it. Taking a deep breath, he said softly, "Ok." To try and lighten the mood, he added, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm certain that if you had grown up in Elyne, you'd have had _countless_ fawning male admirers, each one desperately trying to seduce you."

Dannyl was so taken aback by this statement, he burst out laughing. Tayend grinned mischievously; relieved that he had eased the atmosphere.

"I- I'm not quite sure what to say to _that_, Tayend of Tremmelin!" Dannyl shot his friend a mock scandalised expression, but he was inwardly flattered by Tayend's words.

Feeling daring, the scholar blurted out, "I might have been one of them."

As soon as he had said it, Tayend's face burned scarlet and he felt a fool for making his feelings so blatant. And no doubt Dannyl was so mortified, he would never speak again.

Dannyl spoke after a long pause, proving Tayend's worries wrong. "Fawning after me, you say? I can't quite imagine _you_ fawning over anyone."

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Lord Dannyl." Tayend replied in a dignified manner. "I'm quite capable of fawning, thank you very much!"

"Should I be flattered, or frightened?"

"Probably frightened," Tayend confirmed with relish.

"Aren't you frightened of _me_?"

"Why should I be? You're an honourable and virtuous magician."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me!"

"How could I not? You're simply marvellous! And now I have you all to myself in the middle of a deserted ruined city." Tayend declared teasingly.

Dannyl grinned ruefully and he felt his face flush, but couldn't think of a witty remark.

"I must admit," Tayend continued, now sounding a little more serious, "I feel more than a little guilty for trying to lead you astray!" He winked cheerfully at his friend, to show that he wasn't really feeling guilty at all.

"Well, it could be worse, I suppose," Dannyl sighed in defeat. "It could be someone even _more_ annoying than you who's trying to lead me astray!"

"What, like Errand?"

"_TAYEND_!"

"Calm down! I'm only joking!"

"That isn't even funny!"

"Yes it is!"

"Shut up!"

"But he absolutely _a__dores_ you, everyone can see it!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Look, I'm just trying to prepare you for when he asks you to marry him-"

"Don't you EVER shut up?" Dannyl cried exasperatedly, caught between horror and amusement.

"I try not to; I know how you love the sound of my voice."

"You're _far_ too full of yourself, Tayend of Tremmelin. I have no idea what Velend sees in you!" Dannyl chided good-naturedly.

"Ah, well he sees what everybody else sees; an exceptionally beautiful man, with lustrous golden hair that dazzles all who behold it, and eyes which are even more captivating that the stars in the night sky-"

"Are all Elynes as vain as you are?" The magician probed in despair.

"Oh! I'm not vain! I'm just quoting what Velend wrote on a card he sent me."

"He sent you a card with such appallingly untruthful words on it?"

"They're not untrue!" Tayend exclaimed forcefully, "He just exaggerated a bit!"

"Don't worry Tayend, I'll send you a card, and it will be completely honest, and not just a blatant attempt to seduce you."

Tayend blushed, and flustered a reply, "Well! It's not _Velend's_ fault I'm so unbelievably irresistible!"

"Yeah, it's _your_ fault."

"Don't say that looking this good doesn't have its advantages! You certainly weren't complaining in Vin, when that stall owner gave you that book for practically nothing after I flirted with her!"

"Yeah, but she obviously thought you were a prostitute."

"She- _what_ did you just say?"

"She wanted to bring you home so she could have her wicked way with you, and then only pay you half of what you asked."

"_Dannyl_!" Tayend laughed wildly.

"And I'll wager she wasn't the only stall owner hoping to get a bargain from you…"

"_First_ you try and sell me to pirates, _now_ you're planning to sell me off to any commoner who'll take me-"

"Actually I'm planning to sell you to rich people too."

"I very much hope so!" Tayend cried firmly. "I have _very_ high standards, I'll have you know!"

"How much shall you charge?"

"One hundred gold!"

"Even _you_ aren't worth that, my friend."

"Yes I am!"

"Tayend, for that price they'd want to keep you locked up forever in their bedroom, satisfying their every need and desire-"

"I'm sure I'd be fully competent at that," Tayend smirked roguishly.

"Even if it was Errand?"

"NO!" The scholar exclaimed heatedly, feeling furious at the look of glee on his friend's face. "After all, the only man he wants is _you_."

"I'm sure he wouldn't turn you down if you offered him a special discount."

"Why would he pay for it, when he can get it for free from you?"

"That's seriously not funny Tayend."

"Who knows what you get up to in that cosy Guildhouse with all those magicians..."

"Yeah, if you're good I'll invite you along sometime."

"Oh thank you! Are the other magicians as tall as you?"

"_TAYEND_!"

"What? I thought that was the polite way to ask."

"It's a damn good thing you never went to the Guild; you'd be a disgrace to magicians everywhere!"

"Why? Are there many tall magicians at the Guild? Can you introduce me to some?"

"I most certainly will _not_!"

Tayend shrugged. "That's ok, I already know one."

Dannyl snatched a large fistful of grass from the ground, and threw it on Tayend's head.

"Oh no, my beautiful hair," Tayend rolled his eyes and carelessly shook the grass out. "However shall I dazzle everybody now?"

"I'm sure Velend will have plenty of other things he can admire about you."

"Such as?"

"Don't ask me! I'm an innocent and virtuous magician."

"I highly doubt that, after all you just contemplated whoring me out to half of Elyne."

"You didn't exactly sound adverse to the idea yourself."

Tayend's eyes glinted with mischief, and he let his gaze roam freely over his friend's body. "You know, you're not so bad yourself. I know quite a few courtiers who are completely besotted with you."

Dannyl smiled, and tried to shake off his embarrassment. Trying not to sound too interested, he queried, "Do I know any of them?"

The Elyne blushed, and purposely turned away so Dannyl couldn't see his face. "Ah… well yes, you do."

The magician knew full well that Tayend was talking about himself. Instead of pretending that he had no idea of Tayend's feelings for him, which would be the easiest thing to do, Dannyl felt a sudden certainty that he wanted his friend to know he knew the truth.

"Are any of my admirers… particularly attractive?"

Tayend turned back to Dannyl and grinned deviously. "Actually… one of them is _incredibly_ handsome, if I dare say so myself."

"Do you think he and I would make a good match?"

The scholar's grin faded, and his expression grew more sombre. After a few moments, he replied quietly, "Yes. Well, that's what I think anyway."

Dannyl gave a small sigh. To Tayend's dismay, he seemed to look regretful. "Tayend… it's such a shame really. I've finally accepted who I am, and know that there are other men like me out there; some of whom might possibly be interested in having a relationship with me! But despite that, I think I'm worse off now than I was before."

Tayend's heartbeat accelerated and a flood of anxiety washed over him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because now, after spending so many weeks with you, I think my standards are set too high."

"… Wait, so you- what exactly are you saying?"

Dannyl stared sadly into Tayend's apprehensive face. "I think I'm going to have to turn this admirer down."

A wave of pure delight rushed through the magician, at the sight of his friend's distressed expression. "But- But you don't even know who he is yet!" Tayend cried, as he battled to control his frustration.

"Oh, it hardly matters." Dannyl shook his head forlornly. "Unless he truly is an exceptionally beautiful man, with lustrous golden hair that dazzles all who behold it, and eyes which are even more captivating that the stars in the night sky… Only a man like _that_ could capture my heart."

There was silence for a brief moment, before Tayend exclaimed, "To be perfectly honest Lord Dannyl, I doubt any such man exists! However, I do believe your admirer is the closest you'll ever get."

"You think so? Hmmm," Dannyl's gaze glided smoothly over the scholar. "I suppose you're right! Do you think he'd like me to write a card about things I admire about him?"

"He would most _definitely_ like that," Tayend agreed. The colour rose in his cheeks, as he boldly asked, "What exactly are you going to write about?"

"I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see." Dannyl replied airily. "But… remember that man you told me you liked? Perhaps you could write _him_ a card."

Tayend's unruly smirk unsettled Dannyl. The scholar said in an unabashed tone, "That's perfect! And we'll show each other what we've written when we're done, alright?"

"Of course. When shall we start?"

* * *

><p><em>Please let me know what you think of this! Your feedback is always terrific :D<em>

_**EDIT:** I've posted a sequel to this fic called **"Love Among the Ruins"**, which has more Armje romance!_


End file.
